


Tracing His Way Through The Constellation

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe- Modern, Asshole!Original Characters, BDSM, Because I Decided To Make That A Thing, Bucky And Steve Lurve Each Other, College Student!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Insecure!Bucky, Insecurity, Loving Punishment, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective!Steve, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Bucky, Subspace, cop!steve, i think, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: “After that last time? Yeah, no. We're going to the bedroom.”“It wasn't a big deal!”Steve stares. “You slipped off my lap, banged your head against the coffee table and we spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out if you had internal bleeding.”ORThe one where Bucky has a Steve praise kink and Steve is just the sliiiightest bit oblivious. The sex that follows is... interesting.





	Tracing His Way Through The Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut, y'all! *whoops and dances*  
> Not that the first went all that great, but hey, practice makes perfect, right?  
> So, here's my second attempt at writing porn and I hope you like it!  
> I'm a little nervous, but I'd rather take your concrit and improve than worry about my stupid self-confidence turning fragile. XD  
> Soooo, drop me a comment/kudo and let me know if you liked it! :D  
> Title is from Taylor Swift's version of Train's 'Drops of Jupiter'.
> 
> P.S. To anyone out there (still alive) who's subscribed to 'If We Are Ready To Make This Something'- I AM SO SORRY. No really, I had planned on updating much sooner and I promise I will before Friday. Honest to _God_.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, softly. 

 

Steve looks up from his book and turns to Bucky, eyebrows rising in surprise when he finds his boyfriend on his knees. 

 

They don't usually do things this way. If they ever need to negotiate something, it's done without the power play aspect. That's what's healthy. 

 

But Bucky looks wound up tight, like one careless dismissal could shatter him and Steve can't bring himself to lecture the brunette on good BDSM etiquette. He puts his book aside and tugs the other up till he's in Steve's lap.

 

“Hey, Buck. What’s up?” 

 

Bucky gives him a gentle smile, silently thanking him for adapting to his needs so quickly and accurately, before speaking with a slight flush. “I thought- well, I was wondering if we could… You know, just...ah, fuck.”

 

Steve bites back a laugh. “Well, that’s romantic.”

 

Instantly, the other’s eyes widen as his expression morphs into one of panic. “N-no! I didn't mean I want you to fuck me. I don't want you to fuck me. Wait, no, I don't mean _never_! Obviously, I wouldn't mind you fucking me! Just not now because you know- I was just trying to say something and then I got confused and- and I wannmpfgh...” 

 

Steve grins a little, watching his boyfriend drop his face in Steve's neck with embarrassment. It's always so cute when Bucky trips on his words, especially since he's normally such a slick talker. He should help him out, but... 

 

“Yes, baby?” he asks, earning himself a lust-weakened glare. 

 

Bucky _loves_ it when Steve uses nicknames for him- gets him going like crazy. Even now, he can feel Bucky shudder and rub slightly against the hard planes of his stomach. 

 

He presses a kiss to his boyfriend's lips and pulls back, expectantly. “You gonna tell me, Buck? Or do I gotta tickle it out of you?”

 

He expects a ‘don't you dare’ or maybe a smack on the back of his head, at that. Not the lowering of Bucky's eyes in nervousness. 

 

“Wh- hey hey hey!” he moves forward to cup the other's cheek gently. “Buck, what's going on?”

 

The brunette refuses to make eye contact, speaking so softly that Steve has to strain to catch the words. “I just wanted you to know that I… love you.”

 

Steve frowns. That… Doesn't sound like something that Bucky would be so shy about saying. Hoping there's more, he just smiles and presses his lips to the other's repeatedly to savour the feel. “Love you too, baby.”

 

The sub opens his mouth as though about to speak and then seems to change his mind, closing it and curling up on his boyfriend's chest instead. 

 

Steve is not one of those stupid punks who reject cuddles, but he'd still like to know what the hell was going on. “Sweetheart, not that I don't appreciate this proximity, but I'd really like it if you told me what’s bothering you.”

 

His partner instantly freezes before realising what he's doing and pretending to relax as casually as he can. Steve (who by the way, is a goddamn cop, _jesus_ Bucky,) isn't fooled for a second. 

 

“Buck,” he warns, letting the slight edge of domination bleed into his tone.

 

“I just- it feels like I don't tell you that enough! And I-I just wanted to change that fact. That's all, I promise.”

 

Steve's heart melts a little, listening to his partner’s earnest words. He pulls Bucky away from his chest, smiling at the whine he receives. “You” *kiss* “are” *kiss* Bucky’s breath hitches as his dom’s lips hover over his lightly “so _cute_.” At that, at least, he’s sure he’s going to be glared at and punched on the arm.

 

So, really, when Bucky just whimpers and pushes up to press their lips together, he can be forgiven for not instantly being able to respond. Unfortunately, Bucky doesn't seem to share his opinion and whines a little at the lack of reciprocation. 

 

Steve quickly kisses back, wrapping his arms around his adorable boyfriend. “Okay, we better move this party to the bedroom before things get out of hand.”

 

“Don't you want to take me now, _sir_?” Bucky asks, enticingly arching his back and dragging his erection against Steve's. “Right now, over this couch?”

 

Steve growls and for five minutes, there's no more talking as the blonde ravishes his partner's neck and mouth, rubbing his fingers over the other's nipples. Bucky mewls and wiggles hard and Steve is ninety percent sure he might actually physically _die_ if he lets go of the brunette. 

 

Still, he manages to tear himself away and pants, “After that last time? Yeah, no. We're going to the bedroom.”

 

“It wasn't a big deal!”

 

Steve stares. “You slipped off my lap, banged your head against the coffee table and we spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out if you had internal bleeding.”

 

“Sorry, sir…” the sub whispers against his lips. “Just can't wait for you to get in me already.” Bucky lowers his eyes again, lips red from biting so hard and Steve is _gone_. In one fluid motion, he smoothly gets up, carrying Bucky to their bedroom and kicking the door shut. 

 

For the next two hours, their neighbours are treated to the sounds of one brunette getting enthusiastically plowed into the mattress by an even more enthusiastic Steve Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand there you have it, folks!  
> A stupid little beginning to what I hope will be a successful smut. I'm aware there isn't any in this chapter, but fear not- I will remedy that in the next chapter. *crosses fingers*  
> I love feedback and I _always_ reply, so do leave me a comment! :)
> 
> PS. I think my Bucky here is a bit OOC but I just feel like the circumstances (to be explained in the next chapter) kinda put him out of character. *tries to look like she knows what she's talking about*
> 
> [Say hi to me on [tumblr](fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) bc I will probs love you forever if you become my friend]


End file.
